Remember Why
by puppylover6511
Summary: A quick confronation between House and Chase. Set after 4x2. Unbeta'd, so all reviews and criticism welcomed!


Authors Note: Unbetad, so all criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I wish.

Remember Why

Walking across the lobby of PPTH, Chase sighed to himself and adjusted the position of his messenger bag on his shoulder. Tomorrow was his day off, and therefore- Laundry Day. His bag was filled with the extra clothes he kept in his locker for emergencies, especially the type that had happened today. He has spent about two hours of his morning being splattered by soggy, putrid missiles of partly digested chicken sandwiches and cheeseburgers. The only way the already boring and tedious Clinic Duty could be made worse was by an influx of poisoned patients from a local McDonalds, where one of the sick employees was feeling spiteful and decided to spit in everyone's food. Either that or they had forgotten to put on the plastic gloves that all food industry workers were required to wear. Chase's overtired mind liked to entertain the first thought. It was their own fault anyway; American's and their obsession with disgustingly greasy, artery clogging fast food.

His mind began to wander from there to his job. He had thought once he got away from House, he might have more normal working times than his 20-hour days. Apparently fate did not like him enough for that. The past couple days had been hell, going through patient after patient, his shifts never seeming to end. At least he would be able to sleep in tomorrow. Still, his new job in the OR was much less strenuous then his time in Diagnostic, and he generally enjoyed what he was doing. The work was closer to what he had been trained to do as an Intensivist. There were also the perks of new co-workers and a not manipulative, spiteful, generally sarcastic and annoying boss. This one actually seemed to care about the state his employees were in, and had sent Chase home for the day. Chase was incredibly grateful and he began to feel better about his prospects for the night. A comfy couch, warm blanket, and the strange late night TV sounded like a great way to relax after his day.

Unfortunately, this happy bubble was popped by a dull thunk as a thin piece of wood hit the wall next to him, blocking his way to the exit. Chase slowly turned his head to see the person attached to the cane fixing him with an intense gaze. He sighed once again dropped his head tiredly as House removed his cane from the wall and moved in front of him. The deep blue of his ex-boss' eyes made him feel like a bug pinned to a piece of paper by a little kid, struggling to get free but knowing the end was near.

"Wilson told me you left, moved to Arizona. But here you are back in your little hole. So tell me wombat, why did you come visit us today during Little Miss Air Force Pilot's surgery?" House looked at him calculatingly. "It's not like there was anything there that particularly involved you." The comment was designed to cut, but the ends of Chase's lips began to curl and form the beginnings of a smile.

"I wanted to see how the prospective Ducklings were handling you. Can't have them breaking down before they're even hired. Seems they'll do alright though, as soon as they learn to think outside the box." House snorted and narrowed his eyes.

"You seem entirely too happy about my new pets. They're mine to torture and I won't share."

"Unlike you, I feel no need to hurt your fellows. I just think it will be interesting to watch. They'll need to adjust to your attitude, and I want to see how they deal. It was always amusing to watch how intolerant all my more temporary co-workers were." Chase laughed. "Of course, it seems that blonde girl came adjusted, stealing your car and all. Too bad you didn't bring the Corvette in today; they would have had a much better time with it.

"None of them are getting anywhere near that car. They'd get her all scratched and dirty." House growled. "And nice try, attempting to get me off topic. Not going to work." He shook his head. "You should be hating them. After all, they're fighting over your job. But you don't seem to want it back. Why?" Chase smiled, he knew they'd finally gotten to the point. House had asked the question that made him stop Chase in the first place.

"I'm not angry because I'm not stupid or deaf. I know why you fired me, and in a strange and rather bizarre way, I'm flattered. You didn't want Foreman or Cameron to leave because they weren't ready. Foreman is still too arrogant and proud to leave. He can't manage to think outside the box, and his inability to recognize personal fault will hold him back. You think Cameron is too soft, that she cares too much to be truly effective, and in a way you're right. But what she's doing now requires that caring and compassion, so it works. You willingly let me go, told me to leave. That means that you thought I was ready, that I could hold my own and be successful. And I'm happy in the OR, it's a good job. Yeah, I miss the creativity and messed up reasoning needed for Diagnostics, but I'm okay with that. Now if you don't mind, I need to get home and dump this whole bag into the washer."

Chase stepped to the side and continued his walk to the door, but House called out to him from his position near the nurse's desk. "You know, sometimes I forget why I hired you." Chase turned and grinned at him, "It doesn't matter, just as long as you remember why you fired me." House's laugh echoed after him as he walked out the doors of PPTH and out into the snowy, crisp night air.


End file.
